Ratchet The Wolf
'' "Pretty soon, no-one will believe you even existed!"'' - Ratchet Theme Song: 'Throne' - Bring Me The Horizon Background Story: Ratchet was neglected and mistreated when he was growing up due to him being different from the rest of his family. His parents also had a habit of spoiling his brother; Vince; which left only his younger sister Lula, the only one to make an effort with him. Tired and alone, he ran away from his home town, leaving his old life behind to began a new one based around technology, as technology was one of his passions. Over the years, he invented gear for himself on his everyday adventures, However, Ratchet soon turned to making weaponry for protection when he traveled from island to island. He became more experienced with surviving in harsh conditions and continued to travel. Until one day, he had an unexpected visitor from his now eight year old sister; Lula. Turning her away harshly at first, she doesn't give up and eventually wins him over, reminding him of when they were younger and spent a lot of time together. After that, Lula kept visiting him several days each week and over the three months they spent together, they became very close, reconciling their relationship. However, overtime, Lula started to fall ill - unknown at the time that it was the same serious illness their grandmother was diagnosed with. This greatly troubled Ratchet to which he suggested for her to return home for care. On the final day before Lula would leave for home, she suggested they have a walk around the lake near his home, where Ratchet admitted that he wanted to go back with her; maybe even to give his family another chance. However, as they walked, Lula's state only appeared to get worse so suddenly, her body getting weaker and weaker until she collapsed beside him. Shortly after losing consciousness, Lula died in his arms after stating that she never stopped loving him as her big brother. After finally reuniting with his sister and becoming close once again, this left Ratchet incredibly depressed and grieve stricken, almost losing the will to live as he lay in the mud with her for three days straight during a storm. More years went by, leaving Ratchet a broken shell of a man after losing his young and beloved sister. He was still isolated from everyone else but his mourning over Lula caused him to stay at home a lot of time, turning to alcohol as a comfort and a way to numb the pain as haunting memories of her final moments tortured him. Whilst visiting her grave one day he encountered a mysterious looking group of characters carrying heavy weaponry. Curious, he followed them to discover there was a war going on in the forest; the group of Mobians supposedly called the 'Fearsome Fighters'. Suddenly getting attacked himself by one of the huge robots, he ended up slaughtering a lot of them as he was still not in a good state of mind by his grief. After the battle was won, the team thanked him for his unexpected assistance and their leader removed her helmet to reveal a hedgehog by the name of Luna. She offered to lead him back to their base, and after he was introduced to the whole team, Luna offered him recruitment, which he accepted after much thought; with the intention of protecting others, feeling he needed to prove himself again when failing to protect his little sister. Ratchet's life was changed hugely since then, but even though he finally found somewhere he belonged, something still didn't satisfy him. The feeling of justice was thrilling to him, but he felt that his true power was being wasted on weak foes. So Ratchet studied and searched for ways he could become even more powerful. His determination and lust for power gradually corrupted him, isolating himself from the others and slowly losing their trust in him. During a mission, Ratchet was separated from the team, when he was trapped in the ancient ruins. Whilst searching for a way out, he encountered ancient drawings of a hideous black creature devouring cities and it's residents. As he further explored, he spotted a large cave painting of the creature in greater detail and an ancient scroll, which read the legend of a black creature (referenced to Venom) who was imprisoned deep in the planet. As he read the ancient language, the power of the scroll corrupted him, driving him insane. Since his new discovery, Ratchet tried to release the being of destruction for his own purposes, but had many failed attempts. He even went as far as to betray the 'Fearsome Fighters' by having them captured, and cast off. When he had finally found a method of releasing Venom and unleashing his power, Luna had escaped and confronted Ratchet just in time. After an intense battle in the deepest parts of the ruins, she defeated him and gave him a deep scar on one of his eyes, causing blindness, as a constant reminder of his betrayal to the team. Also, as punishment, she used the power of the chaos emeralds to open a time void and had him sent to be sealed there. However months later, Ratchet escaped and spent years in hiding, building his own lair and beginning his own organization for vengeance. Ever since his banishment, he has planned to annihilate the Fearsome Fighters, wipe humanity from existence and begin the creation of a new world where he would be it's ruler. Abilities: Ratchet is gifted with pyrokinesis, with which he has the ability to create and control fire. He was taught when he was still a member of the 'Fearsome Fighters', when he started to use his powers for dark purposes. Being a controller of fire, he is immune to fire attacks from other opponents, and simply absorbes the heat to build up his power. Ratchet can also fly around similar to how the Human Torch flies from the Marvel Comics; he englufes his lower body completely in flames and provides thrust behind himself. His main attack in battle; creating huge tornados of fire to engulf his enemies. Ratchet has the ability to create thunder storms and create powerful amounts of electricity, which he also uses in battle to paralyse, or even bake his enemies alive. In battles, he has been seen bringing down huge rays of lightning from the sky and electrifying the target, or creating huge damage to the ground. He also can create a deep haze, which is handy for a quick getaway and an advantage in his battles. He also trained fighting in combat and has been known to always throw the first punch...or kick. In combat, he is swift with his movements, and uses an unusual amount of strength on his enemies. Additionally, Ratchet possesess a unique ability matching to equal power of a 'Super Form'. This occurs when his body is enveloped in darkness and the black smoke takes shape of a 'Nogistune', a creature known for destruction and chaos. He develops demonic horns and long claws as his several tails appear. This attack is increasingly powerful to any opponent he faces. Appearence: Ratchet is a strong, grey wolf with medium length hair trailing down his forehead, which ends at the beginning of his eyes, which are deep crimson. He is slender but is very durable and is average height/weight for his age. He wears a black leather jacket; which is slightly torn from his battles, a thick belt across his waist, containing his gadgets and a pocket for his backup gun and black boots with giant buckles stretching across the front of them. He also has a deep gash across his eye from where Luna the Hedgehog injured him as a reminder of his betrayal to the team. Weaknesses: *His cockiness can cloud his judgement *After unleashing his 'Super Form', he becomes exhausted and must recharge before battling again *The battle landscape/scenery can effect his performance *Ratchet does have a weakness for water *He is very short tempered *He has a tendency to make enemies from his own allies Personality: Ratchet is generally very intelligent and has a passion for technology which he used to his advantage when constructing his lair and robots. He is known to be short tempered and particularly savage during battle and takes intense pleasure out of other people's suffering, especially when he inflicts the pain. Ratchet is very power hungry and has a constant thirst for blood which often leads to him killing instinctively. He is also not known to have a forgiving nature. Ratchet is known to be one of the most powerful Mobians in existence and is not to be underestimated as he committed genocide on humanity and wiped out half of his own race during the Apocalypse. Ratchet also seems to have a powerful physical establishment for Venom's power as he is able to contain him for a long period of time without his body burning up, which is shown to happen when others try to absorb Venom's power for themselves. Love Interest: Despite his instability and psychotic nature, he gradually develops feelings for a specific character at one point, though his love soon becomes increasingly obsessive; which defines Ratchet as a bit of a yandere character. Roxanne The Raccoon - Other Relationships: Luna The Hedgehog - Ash The Hedgehog - Relations: *Vince - Brother *Lula Deceased Boss Soundtracks: *Boss Battle; 'As The Empire Falls' - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=15ThE-lOCj8 *Theme Song: 'Throne' - By Bring Me The Horizon - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AoDnZpbFBsk Trivia: Quotes: